Innocence
by Nombre de Boligrapho
Summary: Riku is found raped and tortured. Sora is left to pick up the peices. Possible Yaoi..
1. Death At The Door

Innocence

Random.. Fic thingy.. I'm bored. And its been stuck in my head for a while now.. So uhmm.. R&R? I'll possibly continue.

I don't know..

Its.. Badly written, to me anyway. I wanted it darker, but I kinda suck at it.

So uhm.. Yeah.. Whoo..

Disclaimer: Don't own.

---

The tall city buildings loomed above me ominously, dark shadows casting over the empty street I was sprawled out on.

Rain slowly fell on top of me, soaking me to what felt the bone. It mattered none though, I deserved to die.

Everything hurt.. My pride had been ripped into so many pieces, I could hardly feel. The darkened sky was lit for only a moment as lightening ripped through, then rain poured harder and harder.

Stinging ran through me as the freezing water mixed with the blood that currently flowed freely through my wounds.

I felt so sick.. So torn and ruined.

But, in truth, I supposed I needed this. To die in this hell hole of a street. The water continuously swept through the cold metal of a gutter that was near me, so melancholy and sad sounding.

Gray was everywhere, whether it be my mind playing tricks on me or for real-- Things just didn't seem to click.

My heart thudded still, adding to the still soft sound of the rain. The pain began dulling.. Perhaps I was dieing.

I hoped I would.. He'd find me if I didn't.

I couldn't let that happen.. I wouldn't.

"Riku!"

My name rang through the darkened street, my eyes slowly maneuvering to spot the figure in which said it.

In truth, I'd known who it was.

I was just lying to myself to make me feel just a little more secure.. Safer, even.

The rough sound of desperate footsteps now echoed through the long street, heavy breathing in rhythm with the noise.

I knew he was going to come.

I needed to go now..

Moving up slowly, my ribs began scraping against the soft flesh of my lungs. I bit my tongue quickly to silence myself, and tried to crawl somewhere else.

Anywhere else would do.. As long as I was away from him.

In all honesty, once more I wished for a quick death.

"Riku.." Came the voice, quieter and sadder this time.

No…

My ears rang now, my head feeling as if two cinderblocks were going to crush it.

Get away, get.. GET.

"Ri.. Riku.." The voice stuttered, and now the silent padding of footsteps came towards me.

A hand then gently touched my shoulder.

I forcefully closed my eyes, knowing it was him.

He was never supposed to..

Two hands wrapped around my neck, bringing me close to his body. Warmth radiated off of him, much needed by me.

"Riku.." The voice said, more pitiful now.

It was all my fault..

I found myself trying to speak, and then quickly blacking out into nothing.

----


	2. Found, But Lost

Innocence

-----

Before you randomly flame me-- If everyone seems OOC, I tried my best. XD To make them.. In character, I mean..

Sora acted the way I thought he would. Of course, you, the reader, may have a different idea.. And if anyone wants to give me suggestions on how to make him talk/act, I would greatly appreciate it.

ALSO the italics.. Meaning, like '_him'_ for example, are talking about a different person-- Not Sora.

Oh yeah I wanted to do a vote thing. Is first person okay? Or should I start doing third person? (Meaning, not from Riku's point of view.) xD

Well uhh.. That's about it.

I don't own KH or KH2

------------------

A loud explosion of thunder woke me up from a dreamless sleep. I opened my eyes, realization slowly sinking in.

Where was I?

Rain still lightly tapped the Earth from above, making me drowsy once again.

I heard someone moving around from what seemed a different room, maybe even downstairs.. I then became fully awake, my mind flipping off into a panic.

Memories came flooding back, and my nails clutched what seemed to be a mattress. Once they had dug in enough, the sharpness of them ripped through flesh that had been uncovered from being cut and taken off by _that _person..

Blood began to ooze out, me paying no mind to it…

It didn't hurt much.

Nothing really hurt anymore.

I knew getting up would be useless. Not only would I mess up my lungs again, I had no idea of where to go.

Footsteps ran outside of the room, and I knew he was going to come in.

I sealed my eyes shut before the door creaked open slowly, light flooding in from the outside.

"Riku?" A voice said, tinted with a bit of concern.

It wasn't him..

I opened my eyes idly, looking over at the chestnut haired boy.

"Sora?" I said, then flinched for a minute. My voice didn't sound like mine.. It was.. Weaker.. I felt sick to my stomach.

I didn't want anyone to see me like this.. _Especially_ Sora..

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked quietly, sitting in a chair next to the bed.

I averted my eyes from him, furrowing my brows in annoyance.

"I didn't need your help. I can take care of myself.." I hissed. Trying to lie to myself to feel better.. I'm getting more pathetic by the second.

"Riku.." Sora said, looking almost desperate for attention. "You call lying in the gutter taking care of yourself? Why can't you let people help you! We've known each other forever, and you still can't let me help you.. Even for once? I thought you were.. Dead…" He finished, looking pale and depressed.

"If you had died.. You know how Kairi and me would've felt? Both of us would be torn apart.."

I mentally kicked myself… Great, I had him on the verge of tears.. And he'd mentioned _her_ name. I sighed inwardly, and lightly tapped the side of Sora's face, giving him a sort of reassuring smile.

"Look.. Just.. Quit, okay? Don't cry… I'll tell Kairi." I said with my trademark smirk.

He spit his tongue out at me playfully, and prodded my ribs gently.

"Now.." He continued, not sure how to say it.

I stared. "Go on?"

He dwindled his fingers together for a moment, staring at his feet. "What.. Did happen, Riku?" He asked, concern practically flooding the room.

I bit my lip, and glared.

He looked up quickly, then turned his head. "Uhh.. Your right.. We can talk.. Later.." He faked a small laugh, then got up towards the door.

"Umm.. Night, Riku." He slightly gave a wave, then quickly left the room.

I stared at one of my hands, a little bit of skin torn off from when _he'd_ stepped on.

Great. I felt like a total bastard. He'd practically been best friends with me.. My whole life? My eyes went to slits at the word, 'Best Friends'. Right.. That's what we were, I guess.

And I couldn't even tell him.. But.. He'd judge me. He'd turn in disgust, just as _he _had said.

Everyone would.

I was.. Disgusting.. Not worth anyone's time. Useless, not to mention.

I could pretend as if it never happened, after I healed.. Leave and disappear back into the darkness.. Where I belonged..

Far away from _him.. _from everyone..

------------


End file.
